


Upon this Winter's Night (with you)

by Costello_Music



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Build up over time, Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fade to Black, Winter's Crest (Critical Role)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28263153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Costello_Music/pseuds/Costello_Music
Summary: Three Winter’s Crest nights and three very different encounters in the budding relationship between Keyleth, Percy, and eventually Vex. Written for J (jaywright) for the Critmas Exchange with the prompt: Keyleth & Percy’s friendship is one of my favorite relationships on the show, and I can very easily see it developing into something romantic and/or sexual with him & Vex, either post-canon or in a universe where either Vaxleth doesn’t happen or is an open relationship
Relationships: Keyleth/Vex'ahlia (Critical Role), Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Keyleth, Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Keyleth/Vex'ahlia, Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Vex'ahlia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Critmas Exchange 2020





	Upon this Winter's Night (with you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [J (jaywright)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaywright/gifts).



> Merry Critmas J! I hope this is what you're looking for and that you're having a wonderful day. These were some excellent prompts.  
>   
> In which the author relates a lot to Keyleth and realises that she can’t write smut to save her life. So enjoy a more teen rated version. 
> 
> Prompt: romantic relationship slowly developing through post-canon bonding; Keyleth & Percy having a sexual but not romantic relationship pre-Vex & folding Vex into it as Percy's feelings for her develop; pub night leads to messy threesome

1

Whitestone was free. For the first time in several years there was no undercurrent of fear or darkness. They were free and they were preparing for their first real Winter’s Crest in a long time. In between repairing and rebuilding the city near forgotten decorations and plans were resurrected. 

Keyleth spent most of the week helping the farmers rejuvenating their crops, and helping out in the town when her skills were not needed in the fields. Here Grog had also found his way to help and city, and after clearing some debris found his way to helping with various rebuilding projects. Keyleth was long use to Grog wondering around shirtless, performing various feats of strength, but it seemed like the townspeople were not. Every time she passed through the city there was always a curious group around the workers.

It was at the end of the week that as she was making her way back to the castle from the farmlands, via the Sun Tree, that a cheer went up around her and Grog was standing in the centre of the street with a keg under each arm.

“Everybody grab you mugs, we’re not stopping till this is empty! We’re getting fucked up tonight!” he cried, setting one of the kegs down.

Another cry went around as the small crowd dispersed briefly to gather their things. Grog set the kegs down and cracked the first one open, wasting no time by grabbing his own mug from the bag of holding and opening the keg. He’d finished it by the time she approached.

“Keyleth!” he shouted with a broad grin. “Look what these nice people got me! Grab a mug and have an ale.”

“I see, what’s the occasion Grog?” she asked, holding her hand out for a mug of her own.

“Well, they tried to pay me for helping with the rebuilding. But it didn’t feel right and then I thought that hey, my keg is empty, maybe they could help with instead. But then they gave me two! Don’t worry, I got this gold so Vex won’t kill me,” he beamed at her, holding a single gold coin in his hand.

Keyleth laughed as she gestured for Grog to pass her the now full mug. “Well done Grog, I’m sure Vex will be very happy with that.”

“I know, I’m getting very savvy at this,” he said proudly, filling his mug again.

“Well cheers Grog,” Keyleth said, as the rest of the builders filtered in around them.

As the afternoon wore on word reached the other members of Vox Machina that an impromptu celebration had started and they made their way down to the city centre. There was a mind for the upcoming Winter’s Crest celebration, but a couple more kegs had been added to the first one as all the builders took a well-earned break. Keyleth was only on her second mug, but was already feeling very good.

“Percy!” she cried when the last member of Vox Machina joined them. “Look what we’ve done.”

He was no longer as pale as be had been and the cough has disappeared. He looked like he’d gotten more sleep then he’d had in the weeks before confronting the Briarwoods, and possibly more sleep than he’d had in the years since he’d last been here combined. But there was still an aura of sadness and weariness around him. Years of trauma would not be undone in a week.

“I can see, and I have heard. The farmers are particularly grateful,” he responded with a small smile.

“Oh I’m so glad!” Keyleth gushed, taking another long drink. “Well don’t just stand there, it’s a party Percy! Grab some ale. Come on.”

Percy nodded and grabbing a mug drained it in one go, before grabbing another.

“Wow,” Keyleth said, her own mug halfway between the table and her mouth at this display. This she would expect from Grog, and possibly Vax in his attempts of one-upmanship. This from the normally put together Percy was an unusual sight. 

“It’s been a long week. Been a long few weeks actually,” Percy replied, the shadows on his face deepening briefly.

Keyleth didn’t say anything in response, just took another long drink of her own.

“I did thank you all for helping me and my family out yes,” Percy continued, staring into his cup.

“Oh Percy,” Keyleth said softly, coming closer and putting her arm around his shoulders. “We were happy too, you know that.”

Percy drained the rest of his mug, and grabbed another two.

“So, how’s the sun tree going?” he said with a decisive I-am-changing-the-subject tone which caused Keyleth the blink at the abruptness. She was not sober enough to deal with that emotional whiplash.

“Oh, they’re good. Feeling much better now,” she replied.

“Good, good. That’s good,” Percy muttered, finishing off his mug.

There was a pause for a moment, the sounds of the impromptu band playing in the distance. Keyleth had never been good at comforting people, or knowing what the right thing to say was in a given situation. But she liked to think she was learning. And though there were probably several ways to deal with the baggage the conversation had acquired, she knew enough to know that talking wasn’t going to fix anything. Not tonight, and not like this.

“Do you want to go dance Percy?” Keyleth asked in a rush, her own version of this-is-awkward-let’s change-the-subject.

There was another pause as Percy blinked. But the weight of the last one was gone, and only dull surprise remained.

“Oh, sure” Percy replied, and Keyleth smiled and immediately grabbed Percy’s hand to lead him to the dance floor.

Percy was a surprisingly good dancer. Though if Keyleth thought about it she wasn’t all that surprised. He clearly had been trained in his youth, and wasn’t too bad at the more rowdy pub dances either. It was clear that in addition to any formal lessons he’d had that he and his siblings had snuck into the town on more than one occasion.

Several more mugs of ale were consumed, and eventually they reached the slower dances of the night. This dance was not as elaborate as the ones earlier in the night had been, but the crowd was significantly drunker. Several other members of Vox Machina had come and gone and it was just Keyleth and Percy again. As the music slowed Keyleth found herself closer and closer to Percy, until they were pressed together, his hand low on her waist and her arms around him.

The music swelled, and in the sway their faces were suddenly close together.

“Oh, hey Percy,” Keyleth said softly, slurring only a little bit, as if she had only just noticed how close they had become.

“Keyleth,” Percy replied softly, leaning down.

For a moment Keyleth forgot where she was. The rest of the world and the night faded away. Percy’s hands were nice around her waist and she was very aware of how close they were. Later she wouldn’t be sure how it happened, or what force or entity had possessed her. But she closed the gap between them and kissed him.

Percy was surprised for a moment, but quickly and enthusiastically reciprocated. His mouth was warm on hers, and the alcohol in her buzzed nicely with the feeling of being kissed and the motion was harmonious with the music around them and the sounds of the other dancers around them. They broke apart after a few long moments and resumed dancing. Keyleth giggled, and leant back up for a second kiss. They continued like this for a few more songs until the music sped up again, and Percy gestured to the tables nearby. They grabbed another mug of ale and sat down, very close to one another.

Keyleth giggled again.

“This is a little weird,” she said, taking a long drink as they sat down. “Usually the guy kisses me so that was nice.”

Percy paused for a moment, his hand resting gently on her thigh. “Well that’s good. I must say I am out of practice so I’m glad I didn’t disappoint.”

“Oh Percy, there’s nothing disappointing about you,” Keyleth replied earnestly.

Percy just smiled at her, unwilling to discuss the finer points of where that statement went wrong, according to him. The silence that followed was not as heavy as it had been earlier in the night, the effects of what just happened still coursing through both of them.

The music, while not as up tempo as earlier in the night but much faster than the slow dance washed over them as the buzz of alcohol and the lateness of the night turned the silence comfortable. Keyleth was watching the dancers, aware that Percy’s hand was still on her thigh and she had no idea what to do about it. Or if she even wanted to do anything about it. The dancing had been nice, and it had felt good to take charge for once. But anything beyond that, she wasn’t sure.

“You know, I’ve never done something like this before. Kash just kissed me and left so I really don’t know what to do now,” Keyleth babbled nervously. Percy turned to look at her, and for a long moment read something in her face that caused him to shift away ever so slightly. 

“It doesn’t have to be weird you know,” he replied, looking her in the eye. Keyleth blushed. “But if you’re not comfortable just say so and we can stop.”

The blush on her face deepened, and she wasn’t sure what he’d seen in her, but the fact her mind was going a million miles and hour must have been clear. 

“I’m not, this is, I mean,” she stammered. “I just don’t know if I’m ready. This is nice. But I don’t know. What do we even do now?”

The hand on her thigh stopped, and gently drifted down to her knee. There was a pause, and though Keyleth could feel her heart beating in her chest it wasn’t uncomfortable.

“Well I see that both our mugs are empty, and it looks like Grog has challenged some poor soul to an arm wrestling match. Shall we?” Percy said, standing up and extending his hand to her. It was an out, and an obvious one at that. Who it was benefiting more she was not sure, but was also not willing to question too hard.

The blush on her face softened and she took the hand.

“I’m sure it will be over by the time we get there, but of course. Lead the way.”

2

Whitestone had been free a year and wanted to make the first Winter’s Crest festival, with planning, a spectacular one. The relief of the fall of the Chroma Conclave was still strong months later, and the people of Whitestone wanted this year to be the best. Especially since the De Rolo’s were planning to resurrect some of the older festivals and traditions.

Vox Machina had dispersed to the wind for the most part, but they would be coming together for the holiday. Keyleth felt that Whitestone was the logical choice, with Cassandra not letting Percy off the hook for the celebration planning and half of Vox Machina making their home in there. But someone (she would put money on Vex) had convinced Cassandra to relinquish Percy once the planning and preparations were finished and for the holiday itself Vox Machina were heading down to the Bay of Gifts. It helped that leading up to the solstice Whitestone had their own celebrations, and Keyleth was excited for the fancy party Percy was being coy about that honoured the new Mistress of the Grey Hunt. All he said was that it was fancy, and everyone was to look their best.

All in all Keyleth was excited. It had been a few months since they had all been together and it would be nice to return to Whitestone as Keyleth, and not the Voice of the Tempest. While she loved Vax and enjoyed the time they had together, it would be nice to be with the others. As Vax would be joining them a few days after her as he was visiting Gilmore in Emon, it would be nice to catch up with Percy and Vex and have them to herself for once. She was excited to help Percy in his workshop, and help Vex with the bakery a night of drinking had spawned. Plus Pike and Tary were still there and it would be good to be together again. Beside, Gilmore was good for getting Vax out of the more morbid moods serving his patron bought him in ways she couldn’t. He was boisterous and confident where she was not and their relationship was different the one she had with Vax. She was happy for them and had given her blessing for them to have some fun, Gilmore promise that much at least. Though her Father had never partaken, open relationships were common among the Druid tribes. And Gilmore had had a rough year himself, both of them deserved to have some fun. Vax would be back in time for the feast, which was the following week. 

It was a nice day when she arrived in Whitestone. The Sun Tree was happy to tell her that the weather had been good for the past week, and that their branches were covered in nice lights. The children were still climbing on them and it was uncomfortable, but they didn’t mind. As she stepped away from the Sun Tree a voice similar to the one she had left behind called out to her.

“Keyleth, darling. It’s so good to see you!”

Vex had obviously been waiting for her, she was lounging against Trinket not too far from the Sun Tree. She appeared to have stood up once she saw the familiar portal open and was coming towards her.

“Vex!” Keyleth replied happily, stepping forward to hug her.

Once they broke apart Vex gestured down the street and said, “you must see the Slayers Cake now. It’s been running properly for a few weeks and it’s going well. Tary is surprisingly good at baking.”

Keyleth beamed back at her, happy that the bakery was doing well.

“Of course, lead the way,” Keyleth replied, following Vex and Trinket towards the newly renovated shop.

It was good to be reunited, even if it Vox Machina would (mostly) be reunited in full the following week when Vax and Grog joined them from their respective adventures. Pike was preparing to join Grog in Vasselheim when he returned, but for now she was happy to show Keyleth around the bakery with Tary, who was proudly taking the latest batch of baked goods out of the oven. The shelves were predominantly the recently baked blondies at this time of the day, but they were still good.

As the day turned to night Percy came down to join them and the catch up turned into a proper reunion and they moved from the Slayer’s Cake to the pub. The pub was loud, but familiar and comforting. They had nothing like this in Zephrah and Keyleth had missed it. It bought back memories of their early adventuring days that were getting fonder the further from them she got.

Several rounds were ordered and several rounds were consumed. And soon it was just Keyleth, Vex, and Percy left at the table.

“It _is_ so good to see you dear. I’ve missed you,” Vex said, leaning closer to her. Keyleth giggled.

“It’s good to be back. And it’s so nice to not be here on official business. Can’t drink like this then,” she replied, lifting her mug up to cheers, which was happily met.

“It has been nice not to almost die every day though, even if paper work is not nearly as thrilling,” Percy replied and took a long drink.

“Cheery dear,” Vex replied dryly. Percy smiled at her, not at all sorry.

They sat back and continued to drink and chat. Keyleth wasn’t sure when she noticed it, but she found herself pressed between Vex and Percy with a hand tracing gentle circles on her knee. Whose hand it was she was a little afraid to look.

“So how are things going? You know, with you two,” Keyleth asked with a squeak in her voice.

“Things are good dear. Really good,” Vex replied. Percy hummed his own agreement.

“That’s nice,” Keyleth said, for lack of any coherent follow up.

“My brother is happy with you,” Vex continued, giving her a look that pierced her soul in a not unpleasant way. “And he’s good for you too. Bought you out of your shell.”

Keyleth blushed, not prepared for the attention to be on her.

“Oh. Well. It has been good. Zephrah was a bit of a shock for him I think though. All the Druid tribes are so free. But he settled in pretty quick. He did make him agree to go with Gilmore this week anyway,” Keyleth babbled.

“Ah, Vax is finally _with_ Gilmore then? Good, took him bloody long enough,” Vex said, her tone even. 

Keyleth blushed for her.

“It took a bit of convincing, but I think seeing the different relationships in Zephrah helped though. There are all kinds of relationships among the druids. Living for a long time, and the variation in life span, seems to have that effect,” Keyleth replied. With sincerity she added, “I’m happy for them too.”

“And what about you dear?” Vex asked, giving her another look that caused a shiver down her spine. The hand on her knee trailed lightly up her leg. She was pretty sure it was Vex’s at this point.

“What about me?” Keyleth asked, blinking in confusion.

“Are you content with just Vax. Or do you want, something more,” Vex asked in a low voice, and it was definitely her hand on her thigh.

Keyleth paused, she could feel her brain come to a stop at the implication. “I, I hadn’t thought about it.”

“Well, how about this. Percy has been swamped by work lately and could use some de-stressing. I know the best way to do that. And I would hate to leave you alone tonight,” Vex replied with a purr. She saw an opportunity, and she was going to take it. “Of course, if that’s not for you we can find some, other, activity to do.”

“Would be a shame to waste this buzz though,” Percy’s voice interrupted on her other side.

Vex frowned over Keyleth’s head, which Percy sheepishly grimaced back. Keyleth did not see any of this, as her brain caught up to the barely implied invitation.

“But if you rather, we could go dancing again,” he continued with a sloppy wink. Once he caught Keyleth’s eye.

Keyleth laughed, and Vex groaned good naturedly.

“Oh darling, you will scare her off,” Vex said with a laugh of her own. “What do you think dear, want to have some fun tonight?”

The wink Vex gave was far more convincing, and Keyleth was weak to them at the best of times. A wink from Vex had only been directed at her a handful of times, and she wasn’t going to let it go to waste.

“I, I wouldn’t be opposed to that,” Keyleth replied, looking up at the pair. Vex smiled back at her.

“Excellent. I think Jarret has taken Tary out, and Pike is looking after them. So my place is free. We can continue this conversation there,” Vex said, draining the remains of her cup. “If you still want to of course.”

“Is there wine?” Percy asked as he finished his own.

“Of course there is darling. Only the best,” Vex replied with another wink. “I’m a little insulted you would think otherwise of me.”

The newly restored house of the third Baroness of Whitestone was dark and quiet when they returned, indicating that they were alone. It did not take long for the lower rooms to be lit up.

“I’ll get us some courage, shall I dear,” Percy said as he went towards the kitchen, not waiting for a response.

“Courage?” Keyleth asked as she turned to Vex.

“Probably unnecessary, but we’ll permit him this small comfort,” Vex replied, taking off her coat and loosening the top buttons of her shirt. Keyleth hurried to follow suit, taking off her winter cloak and following Vex to the living room. Percy joining them shortly after with a bottle of wine and three glasses. He leant in to kiss Vex as he put them on the table.

Keyleth poured herself a glass, and then a glass for the other two who took it appreciatively.

Vex and Percy had taken the couch and were very close to one another. Keyleth sat on a nearby chair, uncertain of her role in this. It was clear that Percy and Vex were comfortable with each other, and did paint a very attractive picture sitting entwined on the couch. To Keyleth several long moments passed before Vex glanced over to her and gestured for her to come over.

“Darling, there is no need to be that far away. Come sit next to me, we meant what we said, if you want we can have fun tonight” she said, patting the seat beside her.

“Oh, of course, sorry!” Keyleth said as she jumped up.

Vex help up a hand.

“Darling that’s not what I meant. Don’t apologise. But if you want to, come over here,” she said.

Percy lifted his glass. “That’s what the courage is for. I’m the last one to talk, but take a breath, take a drink.”

Keyleth sat down next to them and took a large sip from the wine glass in her hand.

“Now, how about we have some fun,” Vex said with another devastating wink.

Keyleth nodded, and was rewarded with Vex’s mouth on hers.

3

It was Winter’s Crest again. The holiday season seemed to be upon her more and more often as the years passed. Time was meaningless. It seemed like only yesterday they had defeated Vecna, that last week she was a lonely little girl who had just lost her Mother. But at the same time she keenly felt the twenty-one years’ worth of days that had passed since Vax had left them.

This year was more joyful then most, something that she had rarely let herself hope for in her wildest dreams had happened. Her Mother had returned, in sound mind and mostly whole. Vilya spoke of a strange island off the Menagerie Coast where different planes and realms seemed to converge (which was something Vox Machina was interested in investigating, even if the main threat was apparently taken care of. The long years hadn’t squashed their need for adventure,) and of a band of adventurers coming into their own much like they had years ago. The Mighty Nine were also something Vox Machina would keep an eye on, or at least would get Taryon to keep an eye on since none of them found themselves in Wildmount that often. She would make sure that the Tal’Dorei council was aware of them at least. From what Vilya had said, they were certainly a group to look out for.

Once again she was glad that Whitestone had their own holiday, it meant she could visit her friends and still be back for the first holiday her family would be complete for in a long time. All these long years later the remaining members of Vox Machina still made their way to Whitestone for the holiday, even if the holiday itself was not spent in the Whitestone cold more years than they did, especially as the De Rolo children got older. But this year was a Whitestone year and the city always looked magical for the season. The clocktower Percy had built was a stunning finishing touch to a beautiful city, but the wreaths and garlands and ribboned decorations that covered the town could not be beat.

This year she was arriving before most of her friends, at the request of the Lord and Lady of Whitestone. So her first stop upon arriving was the castle, after a brief and not at all awkward conversation with the Sun Tree. Despite the snow around the town the streets of Whitestone itself were clean and clear. It was one of Percy’s more clever inventions and every year Keyleth admired it.

She was greeted at the front of the castle by Vesper.

“Aunt Keyleth!” she called from the stairs with an excited wave. “Mum said you’d be arriving today, she and Papa are waiting for you in the study.”

“It’s good to see you Vesper. Where are you brothers and sisters?” Keyleth replied as she mounted the stairs.

“In town, I’m just off to get them now,” Vesper said with a laugh as they passed each other. As she ran off towards the city she called back. “I’ll see you later tonight!”

Once Vesper was out of sight Keyleth quickly made her way to the study, the guards nodding to her as she passed. She opened to the door to the study and Percy and Vex were indeed waiting for her inside. Percy was by the window, looking every inch a lord. Vex was gracefully sitting in an armchair by the fire. Both had aged well, and they were still a very attractive couple. Motherhood had filled out Vex and she was even more stunning and regal then she had been in their adventuring days. Percy had the most signs of age on his face of them all, but with the familiar white of his hair he wore the lines well. It made Keyleth a little self-conscious of the fact she looked not a day older then she had the day they had defeated Vecna.

“Keyleth! It’s so good to see you!” Vex said, standing up to embrace her. “I’m so glad you could come early dear.”

“It’s good to see you too. It has certainly been a year,” Keyleth replied. Vex laughed in response.

“You are not wrong. I’m so happy for you by the way. I can’t imagine the shock it must have been, you Mother just teleporting into Zephrah via the Sun Treelet like that,” Vex replied.

“Shock is definitely one word for it,” Keyleth replied.

“Well we are happy for you, and for Korrin. And we’re glad you could make it. Should be more relaxing then the last time we met up. I might be getting too old for this,” Percy said coming forward, rubbing his shoulder with a chuckle.

“I think you need to talk to Tary about that recoil, but what would I know,” Vex said dryly, with a barely concealed smile.

“Well this should be far less exciting then out last get together,” Keyleth said as Percy muttered under his breath, “well not necessarily.”

Vex tapped his shoulder as a warning. Keyleth tilted her head questioningly but didn’t mention it, continuing on.

“Are the children excited for Winter’s Crest?” she asked, deciding a change of subject would be safer, even if was just the chaos the five De Rolo children were capable of he was referring too. If there were danger they would have said so.

Vex sat back in the arm chair, gesturing for Keyleth to make herself comfortable. Percy returned to the window, sitting on the nook.

“They are, though the twins are getting a bit old for the Children’s festival and Vesper and Freddy aged out a few years ago. Johanna is very excited though,” she replied.

The afternoon passed with a pleasant catch up conversation, despite them being together only a month ago. The sun had set and a cheery dinner had been consumed, with the children excited to see their Aunt Keyleth. They were back in study for a post dinner drink and Keyleth still wasn’t sure why they had wanted her to arrive early. She knew better then to question it, whatever the reason was would come out in its own time. It was not a pressing issue, that much she was certain of.

The fire was still crackling merrily and the room was as cozy as it always was. Percy and Vex sat on the couch while Keyleth sat in the armchair, an arrangement that felt faintly familiar through the years that had passed, and Keyleth felt that she should join them. Something the couple felt as well.

“Keyleth, you don’t have to sit so far away. There’s nothing formal about this,” Vex said warmly.

“In any case, I see that our bottle is distressingly empty. I’ll get the good bottle from Kamordah,” Percy said, getting up and heading towards the wine cabinet.

Keyleth got up and sat next to Vex. The other half-elf woman was warm and soft next to her, with a hint of how toned she still was coming through when she moved.

“Ooh, the good wine. Ok Vex, what’s the occasion?” Keyleth asked with a laugh, her curiosity finally getting the better of her.

Next to her Vex leaned back, and with a wink said; “Patience dear. We have a lot to celebrate, and we might have a proposition for you.”

Keyleth raised an eyebrow at this. “That sounds awfully official. What’s this about?”

Vex laughed.

“Don’t worry dear, nothing as stuffy as that. You’ll see,” she said, tapping Keyleth’s knee softly. “Percy hurry up, we’re worrying Keyleth.”

“Alright, alright. I’ve got it,” Percy replied, coming back to the coffee table and placing an ornate bottle of wine down next to their empty glasses. He poured them all a glass and started pacing by the fire.

“So?” Keyleth started, as the silence dragged on for a moment too long. This prompted Percy to begin speaking.

“I’m an old man Keyleth,” Percy said with a gravity that almost made Keyleth’s heart stop.

Beside her Vex snorted, alleviating the sudden tension. “You’re forty-eight dear, that’s hardly old. We went on a demon hunt just last month, and your youngest is not yet ten. No need to be so dramatic dear. You’ll scare her.”

Percy sighed.

“True, but I felt old in my twenties. And I’ve far outlived what I ever dared dream. And the point is that you will both outlive me,” he continued, gesturing to Keyleth’s full glass. “This is the part of the conversation you may need that for.”

Keyleth took a large gulp from her glass. Vex gave both of them a measured look, before gracefully standing up.

“Morbid as always darling. Keyleth, what my husband is trying to get to in the most dramatic fashion possible is that twenty-one years is a long time. And that we’ve all had enough sadness and loneliness to last a lifetime. But we don’t need to continue that way, or end up there. Both Percy and I have been very happy, and we would like to extend some of that happiness to you,” she said, standing beside her husband.

Keyleth looked down at her glass, this conversation taking a turn. “What do you mean?”

“I’m sure your wondering why we asked you to come so early,” Percy continued. “And I would like to preface this with that you don’t have to say yes. In fact if at any point you don’t want to continue you can say so. I’ve said this to you before, and it’s as true now as it was then,” Percy finished, coming around to her side and hesitantly placing a hand on her shoulder.

The confusion on Keyleth’s face must have been ill contained, because Vex came and sat beside her, placing a hand on her knee.

“You’re getting ahead of yourself dear,” Vex replied. “Keyleth. You’ve been alone for twenty-one years now. And we understand why that is. But you have a long life ahead of you, and we don’t want you to be alone forever.”

Keyleth took another long drink.

“So you have someone you’d like me to meet then,” she said with a trace of bitterness.

She’d had several versions of this conversation before. Scanlan and Tary were the worst offenders for it, but there were no means the only ones. It was not something she had expected from Vex or Percy, and she wasn’t convinced that’s what they were getting at. But it was better to get confirmation sooner rather then later. Beside her Vex shifted closer, and she was very aware of the hands on her knee and her shoulder. They felt nice.

“Nothing like that at all,” Percy replied, taking a long drink of his own.

“What we mean, _darling_ ,” Vex said, her voice lowering seductively. “Is that _we_ don’t want you to be alone. In fact, _we_ , would like you join us.”

“Join you for?” Keyleth asked, trailing off. She was starting to understand, but needed a more concrete confirmation. 

Vex winked at her, and she had seen some sultry winks from the half-elven woman in the past, but they were nothing like the one she just received. They had been hint, a tease, and this promised things Keyleth has not let herself think of for a long time.

Vex continued. “There’s no pressure darling. We can have some fun, see if you like it. And if you do we can continue from there. If not, no muss no fuss. But we think we should re-examine that pub night we had long ago, that second Winter’s Crest we had here. A tradition that started that we sadly never continued.”

Keyleth turned to Percy, who was pouring himself another glass before refilling hers.

“Like I said, you don’t have to. But for one night,” he takes another drink before facing her, with an inviting smile of his own, “join us.”

Keyleth looked up from her glass, glancing towards Percy and Vex back and forth, her brain in overdrive. It had been a while. Twenty-one years in fact. And twenty-two years since the aforementioned pub night.

In the years after Vax’s death she had not considered another partner. She couldn’t. That she and Vax had discussed what would happen if he died, and solidified those talks once it became inevitable, had been much harder to implement when the time actually came. Open relationships were not new to her, she had been the one to help Vax through the concept as they were common in Zephrah. That wasn’t the issue. In fact she had been encouraging of Vax and Gilmore while he had been equally as happy for her to be with his sister and Percy. It was not a betrayal, and she deserved a happy life of her own. She knew this.

But Vax’s death had hit her harder then she thought. And those plans had evaporated with him.

Vex and Percy had never pressured her. There had been hints, and other invitations in the past. But she had not been ready for it then. She had thought about it. She wouldn’t lie about that. But an opportunity had never presented itself. At least none that she could bring herself to pursue. None that she felt were right.

The sting and pain of Vax’s death had faded as the years had passed. But the more years that passed the harder it was for her find interest in another relationship. Where would she even start, and who could possibly understand her. And Vex and Percy had taken to Parenthood and (partial) retirement well. They had always left the offer on the table, but she could never bring herself to accept it. She had come close to mentioning it, to taking it, during the demon hunt last month. And now that she thought about it, it had been then that they had invited her to come to Winter’s Crest early. Despite it all, she still wasn’t sure what to do now that the opportunity was here.

Vex’s hand trailed up from knee and rested on her shoulder.

“It’s ok darling, it’s a lot. It took Percy a while to recover from the shock of the idea too,” she said with a smile at her husband, who raised his glass to toast her. “So we’re not suggesting right now. Or even tonight. Get some sleep and think about it. The offer is open and always on the table, so if you don’t want to do it this week that’s also fine. But if you do, well I have a free estate that has seen many a debaucherous night.”

The night in question at Vex’s estate was burned into her brain. At least the parts that weren’t blurred from the alcohol. It had been a good night, she had always regarded it as such. But she had never bought herself to think that they would ever really do it again.

But she wanted to.

“I think, I think I would like that,” Keyleth replied, looking up at Vex.

“Only if you’re sure Keyleth,” Percy replied, moving over to sit at her other side.

“I am,” she said, finishing the last of her glass. Vex smiled broadly at her.

“Excellent. This will be fun Keyleth. But definitely sleep on it and get use to the idea. And if you’re still up for it we’ll meet tomorrow night at my estate. Safer from small eyes and ears there,” Vex said, standing up with another wink. This one far more innocent than the last.

“Sounds, sounds good,” Keyleth replied weakly, draining the glass Percy generously refilled.

It was a long night, which paradoxically also passed in a blur. Once the shock wore off Keyleth found that she was as excited about the idea as she was nervous about it. But when morning dawned she found she was ready for it.

There was just the whole day to get through first.

It started off fine. Breakfast with the De Rolo’s was always a boisterous affair. The last few years had been less so, since Vesper was a respectable twenty-one now and Freddy not far behind. But it was still lively and Keyleth found it wouldn’t be hard to fill her day. Johanna wanted to show her the garden she had been working on and the twins had some last minute shopping they wanted her to accompany them on so Keyleth found her day pleasantly filled with no moment to panic about what the night might bring. In no time at all Keyleth found herself ready to head over to Vex’s estate.

The lady in question had gone ahead of them, to make sure dinner preparations were ready and the house was in order. So it was just Percy who would accompany her down to the estate.

The last time Keyleth had _joined_ the Lord and Lady De Rolo (though they were not officially known as that at the time) Vex had been the one to take charge. A thing she had been grateful for and a thing Percy seemed to enjoy. But that had been years ago, Keyleth wasn’t sure what to expect tonight.

They had been wondering down the path for two minutes before Keyleth couldn’t take the silence anymore.

“I like the Clocktower Percy, it is still very pretty and most magnificent,” she said nervously.

Percy squeezed her shoulder comfortingly, walking on with a confident air.

“I’m quite fond of it myself,” he said, turning to her with a smirk. “Though if you think that’s an impressive invention, you haven’t seen anything yet.”

They were not yet at the Third House of Whitestone and Keyleth was already blushing. She had no idea what he might be referring to, but she felt she had an inkling of an idea based on conversations with Vex. And if that awaited her, the thought thrilled her a little.

The estate was cheerily lit, and Keyleth felt excitement overtake what nervousness had managed to build up over the day. This feeling of ease lasted as they entered the house, and as Percy led her towards dining room. So much so that she didn’t realise Percy had taken pass the dining room and when he opened the door to the bed chamber, there was Vex.

Completely. Naked.

Keyleth’s brain short circuited for a moment. In their youth there had been plenty of moments without privacy. You don’t adventure with someone for years without sometimes finding yourself naked in front of them, be it post battle, in a bathhouse, or just giving up on modesty after finding yourself wet and cold for the fifth day in a row. You especially got use to it when some members of your group seemed to regard clothing as optional at times.

But this was different. This was meant for her and Vex knew how to be appealing. She was confident, and had every reason to be. And she wanted Keyleth, that much was clear.

“It’s something, that’s for sure,” Percy said next to her, grinning wickedly. “An old trick if I have to criticize.”

“Lucky this is not for completely you then darling,” Vex replied smoothly, gesturing for Keyleth to enter. “What do you think dear?”

“Well. I think it’s great. I mean,” Keyleth started. Vex smiled at her and she lost her train of thought.

“Wonderful,” Vex replied. “You can come in. If you need further instructions, I can certainly help with that.”

Another devastating wink. Keyleth almost forgot how to walk but managed to enter the bedchamber without tripping over self. Vex came over to her, her fingers tracing over her clothes.

“If your nervous darling just say so. But I can make those nerves go away, if you want me too,” Vex whispered in her ear, her voice low and sultry in a way Keyleth had only dared dream to be aimed at her.

Keyleth giggled nervously.

“No, no, this is good. It has been a while but this is good. I, ah, I’m sure what to do with another woman though,” she admitted, blushing harder than she was sure she’d ever blushed. The fingers lightly tracing her shirt tugged a bit harder.

“Well, how about you disrobe, and we can go from there,” she said, lightly lifting her shirt a little. “Just say the word darling.”

Keyleth didn’t respond, she just took off her shirt and followed Vex’s lead. She forgot that Percy was there, so entranced by Vex that it wasn’t until she noticed he was lighting candles around the room that she remembered he was there. 

“Darling, when you’re done with that come over her. And why are you still fully dressed?” Vex called to him, taking command of the situation.

It felt like a dream, but not even her dreams were this good to her. She trusted Percy with more than her life, and she felt safe with Vex taking control of everything. It felt good to be taken care of, to be wanted. And it felt good to reciprocate in kind. She was amazed as she had been before how well she fit with them, how natural it seemed. Percy and Vex had a solid relationship behind them at this point, and Keyleth hoped she had something to add to it. Thought that fear seemed to be unfounded.

In the light of the next morning, when she was still pressed between them, she knew that this was not something she could wait another twenty one years for.

“Well Keyleth, what do you think about this continuing?” Vex asked beside her. Keyleth turned to look at her, and pretended to think about it for a moment.

“I think this is a most agreeable arrangement. Honestly we should have done this years ago.”

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone!


End file.
